


One More Crime [Side B]

by aurenodoesntgiveashit



Series: One More Crime // 罪不止此 [2]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!SCP-076, Drug Abuse, Gang Rape, Incest, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Smut, disabled SCP-076
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurenodoesntgiveashit/pseuds/aurenodoesntgiveashit
Summary: 他看上去只不过是个普通的、二十多岁的男人而已。倘若他说自己三十多岁，也会有人相信。这个不老不死的、通晓了不被“过去”“现在”“未来”所束缚的全部知识的男人，是当时势力薄弱的混沌分裂者中首屈一指的科学家。另一方面，逃离了GOC之后，Able不慎被混沌分裂者抓住。混沌分裂者研发了一种专门用于对付像Able这样拥有超常身体愈合能力的超能力者的药物，并在Able身上进行了试验。这是在Able成为SCP-076前夕，那个男人与Able、Cain及已经不复存在的机动特遣队LAMBDA-1的故事。CP：SCP-073/SCP-076，OC/SCP-076，SCP-073←OC警告：药物滥用，肢体残缺，迷奸，强奸，轮奸请谨记：不要将本文描写的虚拟世界与现实生活等同！不要在现实生活中模仿本文描写的违法犯罪及不道德行为！本文禁止一切形式的无断转载！本文为旧文搬运 最初发布于2016.06.22 完结于2017.02.03





	1. 科学家

**Author's Note:**

> 本文2016.06.22首发于lofter和简书，2017.8.14改在随缘/lofter同步连载，2019.10.19改在随缘/AO3同步连载。  
早在2016-2017年就有人提议我将文章发布到AO3，但那时我并没有AO3账号。  
本篇青涩的文风可能与本人近期(2018-2019)发表的作品的文风不同，敬请谅解。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发布于2016.06.22  
请在阅读完毕[Side A第12章 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090569/chapters/50179868)之后再阅读本篇

他睡在杂乱的单人办公室，靠研究和不定期送来的水和干巴的面包过活。办公室的门是锁着的，他们希望他安心研究，所以这扇门只能从外面打开，在他想要去洗手间和送食物的人过来时才会打开。桌子上是散乱的几摞未完成的设计稿，桌子下是当时最新的科学方面的成果和研究书。远离门的那个角落是个简易的试验台——上级不允许他们冒险让他进实验室——就好像觉得他在这里实验不会死似的，让他承受那些意外或不意外产生的化学毒气。他就躺在另一个墙角简单铺着的毯子上，在天气冷的时候只能和薄被挤在一起相互取暖。房间没有窗户，天花板上有一只垂下来的灯泡，那是这间封闭的房间里他唯一的光明。  
他不知道外面的世界是什么样子了。他在这里几年了？两年还是三年？他只知道他还在外面时，外面的世界有着美苏争霸和冷战，人与人之间充满谎言与欺骗。他觉得他快要忘了天空的样子，流云飘过的样子，还有朝阳和夕阳，山川和大海。他是那么想要去拥抱美丽的自然，但是他不能。  
这是他选择的路。他选择抛弃那个抛弃他的世界，全身心地投入苦行式的研究。  
长期的封闭和化学药品的侵蚀让他的脾气暴躁起来，他开始咒骂这个他为之工作的、在世界夹缝中艰难生存的破烂组织和这个科技不发达的年代。如果有时光机的话他一定会毫不犹豫地前往未来，但是这个该死的年代没有时光机。  
结束这种痛苦生活的唯一方法就是快点完成他手头的研究，尽管受着折磨，他仍然对这项又恨又爱的研究坚持着他一贯引以为豪的高标准、高质量、高要求。  
两年零九个月是他完成他的研究的日期。他洗了个澡，像个真正的研究员一样穿上白大褂，去他的上司办公室进行了一场唇枪舌剑的战斗。他忍受了两年零九个月的折磨，他没有理由继续保持绅士风范，他用尽所有他想到的肮脏词汇咒骂着，狂躁地拍着桌子，跺着脚，像个孩子，最后终于取得了用这破组织的几个宝贝怪物做实验的权限。就好像他只是来狠狠发泄一下他累积了两年零九个月的负能量，而取得权限只不过是个连带。  
在他蹬着破破烂烂的皮鞋哼着歌走开的时候助理终于忍不住抱怨：“长官，我们为什么还要留着这样的人？”  
“这样的人？”留着两撇胡子中年男人斜着眼看他的助理，“你可不要小看他，女士，他能留在这里就已经是我们的幸运了。”

他被准许两个月的假期，但是他只使用了七天，剩下的他要做完实验再去慢慢享受。关于实验，他被要求写一篇详细的实验报告，他嗤笑着把给上级人员他的文件撕碎了扔在地上。  
实验是精准而令他满意的，他写了一篇二十页的报告，其中三四页赞美了新分给他的年轻助手，他的新助手可比两年前那个磨磨蹭蹭的懒汉勤快利落得多，而且还会给他倒茶。上级对他的报告十分满意，对于这场实验，上级所满意的也就只有这篇啰啰嗦嗦的报告而已。他倒是不在乎，因为他知道那只是他们心疼那些因注入过量的药剂而死去的小怪物们。后来，他的药剂改进版的实验的试验品都变成了人类和其中一个大怪物吐出来的其他那些小怪物拙劣的复制品。  
他享受了剩下的假期，风尘仆仆地回到他的组织，穿上那件白大褂，开始了新一个阶段的研究。现在他是组长。  
他们相处的还不错。他的傻组员有时候会问他为什么总是带着口罩，年轻一些的还会笑着提醒总戴口罩脸上会长痘，他给出的理由都是身体不好——其实应该说脸上有疤的，他想，就说是二战的时候留下的。研究组的大家组织的各种活动，不论多有趣，不论大家怎么鼓吹，他从来不参加。


	2. 秘密

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发布于2016.06.22

又是一次聚餐，这次大家聚集在其中一个研究员的家——一栋郊外的别墅，这样一来比较清静。他又是照例没有参加，组员们已经习以为常。在这个时候谈论一个人是最合适的了——这个人不在场。  
“才二十一岁吗？”席间，一位中年研究员说着，“他来才几年？就坐上了研究组组长的职位！”中年研究员用鼻子哼了一口气，不满道，“我可是都工作七年了，还是个小研究员！”  
吊在墙上的灯泡在风中摇动着，房间里的灯光不安的闪动着，于是便有年轻女组员要求关窗。  
旷野里是一片寂静，初冬的季节连飞鸟都不愿停留。时间已将近午夜。  
“上面现在可能比较重视新来的年轻人吧。”另一个中年研究员呲着牙笑着，拍了拍身旁年轻女研究员的肩膀，引得对方一阵颤抖，“你们这一批新人看起来前途不错啊。”  
门是关着的，现在窗子也是。  
一个戴着眼镜的男研究员四下看了看，压低了声音，神神秘秘地说：“喂，你们知道吗，我们的组长的秘密？”  
几个年轻人一听立刻来了兴致：“什么？什么？快讲！”  
刚才的一个中年研究员不屑道：“有什么可讲的，我们都猜得到，他一定是有钱的公子哥吧，走了后门进来的。”  
“不，不是哟。”眼镜男接着压低声音，把身子向前凑，大家也都跟着把身子向前凑过去，“据说他总带着口罩是为了不让别人认出来他。”  
“切，就这个？”一个研究院不满地抱怨，然后便有几个人附和。  
“不仅仅是这个。据说他的研究成果，就是我们用去实验的那个LOX-ALPHA-3药剂，已经是第三代改版了，LOX系列的药剂全部都是他一个人研究出来的，而且只用了两年多，一个人。”眼镜男伸出一根食指比划着。  
“好厉害……”  
“因为他不是人类。”眼镜男镇定地说。  
“你扯什么淡。”一个研究员抱怨着，“因为你嫉妒他。”  
“不，你们仔细想想，他才二十一岁，但是就能做出这么厉害的成就，也许你们会以为他就是神童，但是……”眼镜男拉长了声音，满意地享受着这份短暂的寂静，“我在大学念书的时候就见过他，那可是六年前的事情了。那时候他为我们大学数学方面的顶尖人才作了一次私人讲座，我们全都是他亲自挑出来的，算上我一共是二十个人。”  
“才十五岁就做讲座，而且还同时涉猎数学和化学两个方向，还都这么厉害，天啊。”有人感叹。  
“被十五岁的小孩训导的感觉不错吧。”有人打趣道。  
“不，他那个时候就已经是二十一岁了，和现在一模一样。”眼镜男焦急地辩驳着，“他那个时候还没有戴口罩，所以我在研究室见到他的时候没有认出来，只觉得那双眼睛特别熟悉——那种冰冷的毫无人类感情的眼睛——后来我才想到原来是那个时候！”  
“是真的，千真万确！”眼镜男越发焦急，“我打赌他的名字绝对不是Alex Loxian，他甚至都不是人类！他是个怪物！是和我们研究的那些怪物一样的东西，只不过是和我们看上去长得一样！我不知道上面是不是因为这个理由才雇佣了他，但我们一定要小心，因为他就像那些怪物一样危险啊！他既然能研究出那么恐怖的药剂，就没有什么制造不出来的！他既然能用那些药剂去对付那些怪物，就一定会有一天会用那东西对付我们的！稍加不慎我们就会死的啊！”  
围着桌子坐的所有人面面相觑，每个人都能从对方脸上看到自己的样子——不安，恐惧。

他每次聚餐的时候都不去，但实际上他总是尾行他的组员，监视着他的组员的一举一动，尤其是William Brown，那个六年前他亲自从一千多人里跳出来的二十个人之一。命运的巧合让他们又在这里相遇，竟然还一起工作。幸好这傻小子没认出来他，他想，但还是得看着点才万全一些。  
万全是他一贯的追求。  
他在房顶上坐得腿疼，刚想站起来活动活动，就听到了William压低的声音，意图向其他人扩散着他的私密信息，William竭力压低声音，但是每个字他都听得见。  
还是被认出来了呀，他想。  
那帮饭桶的反应跟他的预想一模一样，人类真是个容易被猜透的物种，他想。可惜了这座城郊的漂亮的二层小建筑，他还挺喜欢这座建筑的。  
“……稍加不慎我们就会死的啊！”William声嘶力竭地喊着。  
在那片万籁俱寂中他进入了房间，悄无声息，然后举起了枪。  
“你们喜欢死亡吗？”他问，语气柔和就像在讲一个枕边故事。  
已经没有人能够回答。  
然后是爆炸。

他再醒来时映入眼帘的是刺眼的白。  
发生什么来着……哦，对了。  
他让自己在爆炸中被炸伤了腿，之后对着自己的肚子就是两枪，巧妙避开了关键的脏器和血管，又给人一种受重伤的感觉。所以现在他像个死人一样一动不动地躺在医院里，身上插着管子，绑着绷带。他感觉这身体都不是他自己的，他动都不能动。  
他在一个单人病房，现在没有人在一旁。他就像这辈子都没说过话一样，放开了嗓子大喊：  
“去他妈的！”  
一个穿着干净西服的女人进来了，神情严肃，看了他一眼，拿着小本匆匆记录着什么，很快又出去了。  
他又是一个人了。  
晚间的时候有雪花纷纷飘下，冬天来临了。这年是1965年。  
躺在病床上，他无所事事。他想起来他的父亲和母亲。应该是他们三个人在一起，应该是只有他们三个人在一起，他们应该笑着，笑着，笑着。他应该还是原来的他，而不是现在的他。但他已想不起他父母的长相，时间抹去了他们的印记，现在他的脑海里在这方面一无所有。在这一点他和人类还是一样的，对于那些他尚是人类时的记忆，他有着和人类等同的记忆力，所以也会像一个正常人类一样遗忘，不论是重要的事情还是不重要的，时间久了就会不能抗拒地遗忘，就像他遗忘他的父亲和母亲——就像他们从未出现在他的生命里。  
他的内心拒绝这样的命运，却无力抗拒。  
这具不是人类的身体愈合的太快，快到令人生疑，所以他就把伤口再撕裂开。又愈合，又撕开。  
1966年春天他出院的时候，上级为他重组了一个实验室，比之前的规模更大，不仅如此，他们还批给他一整个基地让他做他的实验，让他管理一整个基地的人。他知道这个又破又废的组织正在发展壮大，正是需要人才的时候，但是他再这么任性下去，总有一天这个组织会像他处理掉William Brown和其他人一样处理掉他。  
不过，不是现在。  
那个东西是1967年元旦运到他的实验室的。他一眼就认出来了——那个刻满乱糟糟符号的破花岗岩正方体是什么，以及里面是谁。


	3. 旧话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发表于2016.08.09
> 
> 现在可以公开的情报：  
Thomas ███████，2006年10月被入室抢劫的犯人枪杀。这场惨剧的第一发现人为受害人女友Iris Thompson。最终，嫌疑人也确认为Iris Thompson。  
当时负责的警察确认Iris为嫌疑人的原因有二。第一，Iris是尸体的第一发现者，并且显示出与年龄（及与其亲友描述的性格）不符的沉着。第二，在警察多次询问Iris是否怀恨其男友时，Iris的回答多次改变，其行为表现距其亲友描述的性格发生的偏差随着被询问次数的增加而加大，在庭审前夕甚至几乎袭警。

很久很久以前，一位青年和一位同行的陌生人行走在沙漠中。他们在沙漠中行走了两天两夜，水和食物都已经不够支持两个人继续走下去。  
他们在烈日下，在沙海中，蹒跚行进着。  
青年很瘦弱，看起来不过十六七岁，在之前的半天里他把水都让给了年长的陌生人，尽管对方没有体力不支的表现，但也没有拒绝青年的慷慨。高温和缺水使那青年神志不清，他慢悠悠地跟在陌生人的后面，离那陌生人越来越远，他最终还是坚持不住了，栽倒在滚烫的沙地上。  
青年没有力气爬起来，他甚至都不记得他是怎么和这位陌生人同行、他们为什么会在这鬼地方。那陌生人赤着脚，步履轻盈，披着的宽松灰色斗篷遮住了脸和身体。  
那陌生人从未说过话，明显也没有这个打算，那人伸出手去示意青年爬起来，然而青年连伸出手去的力气都没有。  
“您走吧……不用管我了……”青年吐字不清地小声哼哼着，“把我扔在这里……也没有关系的……死不了……不会死的……”  
那人的手依然停在半空。  
青年没有回应，一动不动地躺在沙地上。  
那人扇了青年几个巴掌，青年依然没有任何回应。  
他已经死了。  
斗篷里传来一声叹息。  
那人在青年身上搜索着，拿走了死者身上所有的剩余不多的食物，死者身上没有水壶——水壶在他自己身上。  
他起身继续向前的时候，一阵沙暴正要开始。风沙撩开他的斗篷，迫使他的长发随风狂乱飘舞。  
那双灰绿色的眼里，倒映着沙暴的雏形。


	4. 交汇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发表于2017.01.09
> 
> 现在可以公开的情报：  
Iris是有双重人格的。  
第一重人格即主人格，是我们熟知的，也是官网设定里给出的Iris的形象。  
第二重人格是OMC私设，即黑化人格，笔者在这里设定黑化人格即为病娇人格。黑化人格杀死了Iris前男友，在法庭上假装精神错乱的其实是黑化人格（即律师的引导使得黑化人格想出实施在Iris上法庭时占据身体这一策略），黑化人格在OMC SIDE A 中出现过两次。  
第一重人格不知道第二重人格的存在，并且在第二重人格占据身体时没有记忆，但是在第一重人格占据身体时第二重人格有记忆。  
Iris痛恨太过弱小的自己又对此无能为力，于是第二重人格诞生了，用以保护弱小的自己。

Able醒来时脑袋昏昏沉沉。他的意识回来一些后，他发现自己被绑在一个矩形框架上，而不是在每次他醒来时的石棺中。他的双手——每个手指都分隔开，连同小臂一起被绳子牢牢捆在矩型框架的上边沿，双腿被分开分别捆在矩形框架左右两侧边上，而这个矩形框架是金属制成的，固定在地上。用来绑他的绳子——其实称之为绳子已经不太准确——不知是什么材质，总之不是麻绳，却比麻绳更结实。他的嘴上贴着胶布，只能发出含糊的声响。Able想要把这可恶的绳子强行扯断，却发现并不能如愿。  
房间里除了这个架子，正前方有一扇门，还有一扇巨大的漆成黑色的玻璃，角落里的台子上有一个放映机。  
门打开，一个戴着黑框眼镜和白色口罩的年轻黑发男人走了进来。Able徒劳地挣扎，用那双灰色的眼睛愤怒地瞪着他。  
这男人低头看了看手表，轻声说：“14个小时吗？”  
他满意地笑了。  
他一脸好奇地走近，把脸贴近Able的脸仔细地看着，这让Able向后仰去并且发出威胁的低吼，但是这男人似乎并不害怕。他以这个充满侵犯意味，令Able相当愤怒的距离盯着Able的眼睛足足能有三分钟，然后他的视线下移，保持着和Able的皮肤几厘米的距离欣赏着Able身上的符号。  
他笑了，像个孩子。  
“什么啊……完全不一样。”男人语调有些失落，开始在房间里走来走去。  
“怎么样，满意吗？这架子是我专门为你研发的新型合金，这绳子是我专门为你设计的新材料啊，KTE-0706。”男人转过头来看着Able，眯起眼睛，“还是说，我应该叫你Able呢？”  
这双眼睛让Able觉得有些眼熟。  
“被GOC豢养的感觉怎么样？不喜欢对吧，所以我们才会把你抢过来。嗯……也不能说是抢过来，毕竟是你自己选择离开GOC的。”男人半自言自语地对Able说着，“你就是喜欢这种刺激的生活，你喜欢挑战。”  
“我们是谁不重要——反正不是GOC，我们也不愿意跟GOC扯上关系——重要的是我们要做什么。”男人接着说，“对于你自己是怎么来这里的你已经没有印象了吧。这都是因为我开发的药物LOX-BETA-2——一种短期记忆清除药物。你不记得你从石棺中醒来冲出来杀了很多我们的特工，你不记得你给了我胳膊一刀，你不记得我给你注射了LOX-BETA-2，你不记得你昏睡过去了……你都不记得。”  
给了他胳膊一刀？Able质疑，眼前这个人的胳膊完全不像是负伤之后的状态。  
“你昏睡了14个小时，直到现在才醒来。”男人继续说，然后停下来看着Able，像突然意识到什么似的挠着头皮深深地叹了一口气，“抱歉了，这是我的错误。我还没自我介绍，我是Alex Loxian，你可以叫我Alex——哦对，我不会允许我自己和任何人把你嘴上的胶带撕下来的，你总是喜欢嘲讽个不停，甚至会像个野蛮人一样朝我们吐吐沫。”  
Alex伸出舌头干呕，做了个表示他觉得这个行为很恶心的表情。  
“我看上去像是21岁，所以我就把年龄改成了21岁。我是这个基地的主管——这个基地的头儿。”  
他春风得意地朝着Able呲牙笑。  
Able感觉出面前嚣张的男人绝不是等闲之辈。面对令人闻风丧胆的KTE-0706，那男人不仅镇定自若，而且举止那么自然。他14个小时前负伤的胳膊——如果他所言俱真——完全看不出任何伤势。从开始交谈到现在的几次表情变换迅速而自然，表情夸张而真实。  
这人究竟是谁？Able猜测着。身怀绝技的人类吗？还是像他一样拥有异常能力的人？甚至……不是人类。  
“我只是个普通而又不普通的人类，而你不是。”  
像是窥测到Able的想法一样，Alex说。  
“你将是我们的试验品LOX-01，我们将会在你的身上试验我研发的新药LOX-BETA-2——你已经体验过了，不仅仅会让实验对象昏迷，还会清除短期记忆。”  
Alex看着Able还是一副“你过来我就咬死你”的表情，翻了个白眼。  
“开心点，大块头，你可不是LOX系列的第一个实验品——这个代号可是我特意为你留着的。”  
这时候一个人敲门把Alex叫了出去，等他再回来时手上多了一卷录影带。  
他把录影带塞进放映机。放映机上终于出现了影像，是黑白的，还时不时出现横条和雪花。  
“1966年12月29日，实验LOX-ALPHA-8-12。实验品为LOX-728。”  
Alex的声音清晰地从录像带里传来。  
一个男人穿着松松垮垮的运动服被绑在手术台上，镜头只拍到他的上半身，没有拍到脸。几个研究员把那男人的运动服向上撩起，露出带有腹肌的腹部。  
“现在开始将实验品LOX-728用LOX-ALPHA-8处理。”录像带里，Alex的声音讲解着实验操作。  
一管带颜色的液体被抹在那男子的腹部，一个实验员在一把刀上也抹了一些一样的，然后用那把刀在男子的腹部制造了一条伤口。  
血源源不断地流了出来。  
“给他止血，护士。”录像带里Alex的声音命令着。  
录像带里黑白色的医护人员们七手八脚地给那人止血、包扎绷带。  
“你一定在想这是谁，Able。”Alex露出笑容，“是谁安于成为待宰的羔羊。”  
突然，刚才持刀的研究员倒了下去，腹部开始渗血。他撩开自己的衣服，腹部赫然出现一道在那个绑在手术台上的男人腹部一模一样的伤口。  
Able的瞳孔猛地放大。  
“是的哟。”Alex笑起来。与此同时，镜头终于拍到被绑在手术台上的男子的脸。  
是Cain！  
Cain被绑在手术台上，嘴上贴着胶布，额头上停着大滴汗珠，表情痛苦。  
“快检查实验品LOX-728身上的伤口。”录像带中Alex的声音命令道。  
医生把刚刚包好的绷带又拆开，那道伤口依然还在，原本已经止住的血经这么一折腾又开始流。  
Able发了疯一般摇晃着金属框架，扭动着四肢。  
“你刚才看到的是LOX-ALPHA-8。LOX-ALPHA是特意为你和Cain这样有着超强自愈能力的人型生物开发的，这种药物能够让你们像普通人一样受伤害，像普通人一样花很长的时间去愈合……稍加改进，甚至能让你们像普通人一样死去。”  
Alex满意地看到Able恨不得把他撕成碎片的样子。  
“你应该感到庆幸我没有让你去当LOX-ALPHA的实验品。”  
“现在我来宣布游戏规则，”Alex竖起食指，在狂躁的Able眼前晃了晃，“实验品LOX-01，你需要配合我们的工作，绝不能逃跑或者伤害工作人员或是破坏设备——你懂的，就是坏孩子干的事情。如果你不听话的话，我可不能保证下一次实验之后Cain还会活着哦！我可不怕牺牲一个实验员——如果是用在这种事情上的话。”  
疯子！混蛋！畜生！Able的脑海里流淌着这三个词，去形容眼前这个微笑着的年轻男人。


	5. 崩坏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发布于2017.01.24
> 
> 现在可以公开的情报：  
在那一天，被人们尊敬并虔诚信奉着的神降下了恩惠。  
神赋予了一些被选中的人彼此不同的非凡能力，并且赐给他们不老不死之身。  
于是这些人脱离了人类的身份，成为类似半神的存在。  
他们在世上流浪，直至今日。  
他们自然是感激神赐予他们的恩惠的，即使那也是他们永生永世不能挣脱的诅咒。

没有选择，除了被动接受一切。  
他的双臂和双腿被切去，切口处被抹上了LOX-ALPHA-8来阻止再生。  
Able知道这些人切下他的四肢除了研究药效更多的是为了让身体被绑住的他彻底失去反抗能力，他甚至能记得他被注射颜色奇怪的透明液体——他猜测那是LOX-BETA-2。注射那东西之后的奇妙感觉让他的身体放轻，仿佛已经不再被束缚着而是在天空飞翔。之后便是长长的意识缺失。等到再醒来后，连被注射药物这件事都不会记得。  
这一切的幕后推手、让Able变成现在这样的罪魁祸首，那个名为Alex的戴着黑框眼镜和白色口罩的年轻研究员——不，是主管，在每一天的最后会来这间房间——不论Able有没有意识。Able起先还觉得他是在享受自己失去自由和被药物折磨的痛苦，但后来他发觉没有这么简单。  
因为那个魔鬼一样狡猾的男人厚厚镜片后的眼睛总是露出怜悯的颜色。  
怜悯？  
对谁？  
对Able？  
还是对他自己？  
是错觉？  
或者，是事实？  
  
所以那天他发问了。  
“喂……”嘴巴被胶布封住的able只能发出模糊的声响。  
听到Able的呼唤，Alex的眼神似乎明亮了一些。他稍稍抬起头来看他，撕掉了封口的胶布——虽然之前他信誓旦旦保证不会让这东西离开Able的嘴一秒——一毫秒。  
“为什么我会变成这种样子啊……大科学家？”  
Able沙哑的声音让Alex愣住了。  
“……为什么？”他很快恢复过来，一如既往招人嫌地轻笑着，“我也想知道啊……为什么。”  
四目相对。  
这种熟悉的感觉……  
是药效还没过去吗？Able想。  
  
Able本以为这就是最坏的境地了，但是他错了。愈发崩坏的、更加不受控制的事情，在那一天发生了。  
Able在用药后的眩晕中醒来，被后穴的剧痛和下体的黏湿以及房间里精液的味道提醒着在他失去意识、记忆缺失的时候发生过什么。  
与这份痛苦和耻辱一样抵抗住了药效深深留在Able脑海中的，还有那一天傍晚来到这个房间时才意识到发生了什么的Alex的眼神。  
——像是要哭出来一样。  
  
之后的某天，三四个研究员进来为Able注射LOX-BETA-2和涂抹LOX-ALPHA-8，Able本以为会像平常一样。然而在针头刺入他的脖颈那一刻，他的衣服被粗暴地扯开了，碎成丝缕，落在地上。  
Alex是一位出色的科学家，作为实验品的Able当然知道。Alex研发的LOX-BETA-2在三分钟之内就能让这具身体失去意识，当他再醒来时将会丧失注射前一两个小时的记忆。  
不论面对多么险恶多么艰难的境遇都能一直勇往直前的，这位曾一度在英国郊区居民口耳相传的民间传说里被誉为屠龙勇者的战士中的战士，在这一刻，除了耻辱感以外，深刻地感觉到了恐惧，和无能为力的挫败感。  
——还有两分半。  
“你们谁先？按上次的顺序吧？”  
扯开Able衣服的那个人笑着，解开裤带。  
“得了吧Mike，你就想当第一个占尽好处，为什么不按上次顺序的倒序来？”  
后面一个人猛地推了这人一把，把他挤到一边，说着便把手伸到Able的下体狠狠撸动着。  
这举动使Able倒吸一口气。  
“趁着这家伙现在还清醒，可要好好见识一下他的表情啊。”  
——还有两分钟。  
Able就像是困兽在做着最后的挣扎。  
“反抗是没有用的。”那人笑吟吟地，在Able的乳头上狠狠一捏。  
“呜……”  
一声模糊的呻吟。  
“快看啊他这表情……James你能不能快点，我要忍不住了！”  
“我觉得他要射出来了。”另一个人笑着，“真快呢，三分钟都不到。”  
——还有一分半。  
“真希望这家伙可以永远留在这里啊……”第一个人插进了Able身体里，“看吧，我就说过，和这家伙做这种事情一定超有趣的。”  
“啊啊，这个表情……我已经要……”  
——还有一分钟。  
Able的意识已经迫不及待地要逃离。  
不行，不能是现在，不能……  
用来固定Able的金属支架发出剧烈的颤动。  
——还有四十秒。  
枪声就是在这时候响起的。  
四声。  
速度很快。  
每一声，就多一具尸体。  
当Able面前侵犯着他的人也倒下的时候，一个熟悉的身影出现在他面前。  
——还有三十秒。  
Alex Loxian，举着枪，眼里尽是坚毅。  
他跑到Able身边，扯开了Able嘴上的胶布，同时解开着Able身上的绳子。  
“你……”  
——还有二十秒。  
“这一切……都是我的错。”  
Alex带着哭腔，眼泪掉在厚厚的镜片上，抽出一只手来摘下眼镜扔在地上，继续解着Able身上的绳子。  
“我从未料想到事情会发展成这样……”  
“你……究竟是……”  
——还有十秒。  
绳子解开了。Alex蹲下身和失去四肢、“坐”在地上的Able平视。  
“等你醒来，一切都会好的。”  
Alex摘下了口罩，露出了一个完全不像他的、温柔的微笑。  
那是一张熟悉的面孔。  
Able的视野模糊起来，是LOX-BETA-2起作用了。  
不行，绝对不能忘记！  
绝对不能忘记这个人是……  
Able的头沉了下来，靠在Alex的肩头。  
“那么，睡个好觉吧。”Alex脱下白色实验服披在沉睡的Able身上，卷起的白衬衫袖子遮挡不到的深绿色刺青在他精瘦的橄榄色右臂上蜿蜒盘旋。  
“晚安，_兄长_。”


	6. Seth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发布于2017.02.03
> 
> 现在可以公开的情报：  
[以下为GOC某站点某次事故后的废墟中回收到的资料，设有阅览权限]  
暂定威胁ID：KTE-11400  
推测应对等级：4（严重威胁）  
本档案真实性有待商榷，故不予落档。 ——[数据删除]  
所有有关于项目的监视活动应予取消，不得尝试收容项目，任何人不得与项目有任何形式上的交流。  
项目为类人威胁个体，年龄二十岁上下，黑发，绿眼。身高约179cm，体重约75kg。项目拥有极高的智慧和操作能力。根据项目所制造出的一些物品推测，项目可能拥有扭曲时空的能力……  
[辨识不清]  
……项目曾与伪装成平民进行监视工作的作业员搭话，并威胁作业员放弃监视，未果。一星期后，被项目威胁过的五名作业员被发现死于项目住所附近的一条小巷里，死状甚惨……  
[辨识不清]  
……混战，损失12名作业员，唯一的幸存者——作业员Felix割伤了项目的右臂来创造逃跑机会，这使得[辨识不清]，据此可推测项目的真实身份可能为[辨识不清]。

他从小就很少见到他的哥哥，而且父母也总是避免提到他哥哥的存在。他知道他见到的那位是他的长兄，在他出生之前出生的那位名为Able的兄弟被他的长兄无情地杀害了。  
所以他来到这世上。  
他和Able长相并不相像，他的面容几乎与父亲一模一样，Able的眉眼则更像母亲。他和Able的性格并不相似——除了他们都虔诚地信奉着神。  
他因Able之死而降生，但他并不是Able。

他记得某天他和他的哥哥一起躺在地上——光秃秃的土地上，在他们上方是点缀了繁星的夜空。  
他们不说话，就只是躺着。  
在他的印象里他的哥哥永远都是一副没有表情的扑克脸，语气也总是一成不变。他的哥哥从来不会主动来找他和他们的家人，所以如果他想见他的哥哥，他必须一路向东走得足够远，才能来到他哥哥的城。  
在所有其他人眼前，他都要费尽心思去当一个比Able还有优秀的人和一个比Able还要虔诚的信徒，但是在他的哥哥面前，他就是他自己。  
“时间太晚了，Seth，你该回去了。”Cain坐起身来看着他。  
他奇怪为什么夜空下他的哥哥眼中的蓝也那么耀眼。  
他翻了个身背对他的哥哥，对提议表示默然的抗议。  
“你已经14岁了，已经过了耍脾气的年龄了。”  
他叹了口气。  
“你知道的吧，Cain，”他坐起来，依旧背对着他的哥哥，“只有在你面前，我才能……”  
他的声音弱了下去。  
“所以啊……”  
更弱了。  
甚至连远处的星火都比他的声音强烈。  
“不行。”  
Cain的声音刺骨的寒。  
“你和我还有Able不同，你是活着的被神赐福的人，你应该去过属于你的生活，而不是像这样……”  
“终于……连你也这样了吗……”他打断他，回过头去怒视着对方蔚蓝色的眼，“难道每一次你和我相处的时候，你也把我当成Able的替代品吗？”  
Able的替代品。  
他第一次说出这个他重复了千万遍的词语。  
“属于我的生活？”他的眼里映着微弱的星光，嗤笑道，“对我而言……这种东西从未存在。”  
“我们来到这世上，身上都肩负有使命，不同人有着不同的使命。只是你不仅仅要完成你自己的使命……Able没有完成的使命也需要你去完成。”  
“你觉得疲累，是因为你快要被我们的父母和姐妹们的期望压垮了。”  
Cain抚摸着Seth年轻的脸颊。  
“父母和姐妹们会对你抱有超过你的承受能力的期望，是因为我杀死了Able。”  
Cain蔚蓝色的眼里没有任何波动。  
“所以，你痛苦的根源，是我啊。”  
用毫无感情的语气说出这种话的Cain什么都没有的表情深深刺痛了年轻的Seth的心，在那一瞬间，他不知如何缓解这阵突如而来的混杂着痛苦和悲哀的悸动。与此同时他明白了，Cain早已确认了他的未来只有独行，只有抹杀掉所有感情，才能让他足够强大去面对永恒的孤独。倘若还有一丝丝七情六欲存在，都会成为他的弱点，孤独就会乘虚而入，使他痛苦。  
因为孤独是自由永恒的代价。  
毫无征兆地，Seth紧紧抱住了Cain。  
年轻的身体散发的温热也许不足以感化注定孤独的寒冰，但至少在这一刻，那块冰是被温暖的，这也就足够了。  
在那一刻他懂了，即使他一厢情愿地想要永远陪伴Cain身边，Cain也无法改变孤独的命运。  
但至少此时此刻，他是属于他的。  
完完全全，彻彻底底。  
“时间太晚了，”Cain轻轻推开Seth，“你该回去了。”

他是被神赐福而降生于世的，从他出生开始，他就已经丧失了因悲伤而哭泣的理由。自他发现他对自己的长兄动了亲人以外的感情那一刻起，他就已经失去了像他十四岁时一样自由表达感情的资格——即使并不坦率。  
后来，神赐给Cain不死的身体和不朽的记忆，赐给Able不灭的斗志和不败的战力，赐给Seth时间所不能束缚的——过去、现在与未来全部的知识和技术，在这之后他小心翼翼隐藏起了自己的所有感情，并用轻浮嬉笑的态度仔细遮掩。  
也就是从那个时刻起，他们都已经不再是人类了。  
如同Cain的外表年龄是32岁，Able的外表年龄是26岁一样，Seth保持着他21岁时的年轻面貌。他那不为人知的、能够通晓未来的智慧和技术的能力使他创造的成果格外耀眼，而他本人也在众多顶尖人才中脱颖而出。他每几年就更换名字和住址来保证别人不会发现他的真实身份和能力，但在每一个身份中，他毫不遮掩自己的出色。  
1960年，名为Alex Loxian——没错，这是他当时的身份——的年轻男人成功被混沌分裂者注意到了。  
混沌分裂者尝试深入调查这个远远超出常人的年轻天才，却只发现最近两年他的成果——当然这是因为他是个谨慎的人——好在混沌分裂者并没有起疑心。  
不出意外的，1962年，他接到了混沌分裂者的聘请。  
他当然知道混沌分裂者是干什么的，他也知道这个组织的起源和未来的结局。他思考着，如果他接受这份邀请，他将很容易成为整个组织中最尖端的研究员。在这个时代——不，不论在哪个时代，拥有足够多的金钱总是容易办事的，尤其是在隐藏行踪这件事上。所以他答应了，连带着一份草稿——这就是最初的LOX-ALPHA和LOX-BETA药物的构思。上头很满意，他猜到了。但是他意想不到的是他被关在监狱一样的实验室，只使用组织提供的原材料来让他的构思变成现实。行动受限这一点多多少少影响了他的效率，即使他拥有他那过分优秀的能力。  
混沌分裂者的高层还是同意了进行几次实验的，用了他们为数不多的，曾经被命名为SCP的小怪物们。虽然这几次实验的结果不理想到出乎他的意料——实际上是他的预想太理想了——但还是给他提供了足够的数据来研究合适的使用量，以及不同的使用量会带来何种效果。就比如LOX-BETA这种药物，在一定剂量范围内的注射，会使实验品在注射后三分钟之内昏睡十到十八个小时，并失去注射前一到两个小时的记忆。如果超过这个范围的最大值过量注射，就会使实验品在醒来后出现幻觉。如果研究员加以诱导，实验品就会出现特定的幻觉——就像几年后他给Able演示的那样。那时他只不过播放了一个普通人类实验品在使用LOX-ALPHA-8后被剖腹从而失血过多死亡的视频录像，但注射过多LOX-BETA-2的Able却看到了实验品是Cain——当然这都是几年后才发生的事情了。总之，他用一篇二十余页的精准报告换来了囚禁生活的结束、两个月的假期和研究组组长的身份。没什么比自由更能催他奋进，他频繁地实验、频繁地出成果，渐渐成为整个基地无人不知无人不晓的名人，但他还是个小组长。  
或许是神发觉他的造物如此狂妄，想给他一个教训，所以才把可怜的William Brown分到了他的小组。William很快发觉了他的组长是数年前曾与他有过一面之缘的年轻数学教授，渐渐察觉他的组长身上的异常，最后大胆得出了他的组长不是人类的结论。他很聪明，还很善良，甚至还好心地提醒他的组员要提防他们的组长。  
最后他们都死了。  
被他们的组长杀死了。  
Seth明白Alex Loxian不能就这么消失，否则他之前的一切努力都白费了。他把整件事情伪装成一场意外袭击，把自己伪装成受害者。他甚至仔细计算了正常人类愈合他身上的伤口需要的时间，一次次把愈合过快的伤口撕开来让时间吻合。1966年他出院的时候，他成为了混沌分裂者至那时为止简短的历史上——以及相对漫长的未来里——最年轻的基地主管。  
他看上去那么年轻，年轻到让人不敢信服——直到所有不服气的人看到他的成果那一刻。他在混沌分裂者中也算是任性到独树一帜，却没有人敢惹他，上层也不敢动他——因为他作为研究员实在是太过出色。他的价值太高，比起失去他给整个组织带来的损失，他的任性导致的一切都不值一提。  
他本来应该安心走在升迁道路上的，本来就应该这样。  
直到后来被称为SCP-076-1的物件进入他主管的基地的那一刻，他的世界就不受控制、且不可避免地开始崩坏。  
那里面沉睡的人形物体曾被叫做KTE-0706，日后将会被称为SCP-076。  
他当然知道。  
那位名为Able的、在他诞生之前就被残忍杀死的兄长巧合一般的出现成功激起了他数千年来不曾有过的绝对真实的感情波动，这让他想起了自己对冷漠的长兄那份小心翼翼隐藏着的感情，以及其他的一些，埋在心底的、他从前从未觉察的、更加模糊、更加罪恶的东西。他想到了他尚是个人类时拼命的身姿，仅仅为了证明他不是Able的替代品。他知道他得到亲人们的爱是因为他们爱着死去的Able，他得以与Cain亲近也是因为他爱着被他杀死的Able——甚至连他来到这个世界上都是因为神怜悯他的父母失去了Able。他想他大概是恨着Able的，毕竟他生而为Able的替代品——神和所有人都把他当做Able的替代品。他的身心从降生始便被束缚了，不再自由。直到他获得神的恩赐、脱去人类之身、Able复生的那刻，他才真正自由。  
于是便有了现今的他。  
一个计划就这样酿成了，并且被迅速付诸实施。他终于有些明白了为什么这个野心勃勃的组织的首领们觉得拥有了KTE-0706就拥有了半壁江山，他不仅明白了这种感受，他甚至感觉更强烈——Able在他手里，他就已经得到了整个世界。  
他强迫Able沦为自己的实验品，并以统治者的身份大摇大摆地出现在Able面前——他才不担心自己会被Able认出来呢。尽管他与他们父亲的面容几乎一模一样，但他毕竟更年轻——21岁——并且终日带着口罩和眼镜。他知道像Able这样一个身经百战的战士，身体上的折磨绝对不会击溃他。他也知道像Able这样傲慢——不，是高度自尊——这一点他们简直一模一样——的人，唯有尊严上的折磨能使他从内崩解。所以他夺去了Able的自由和战斗的能力，让Able失去所有自认为重要的东西，最后，让时间慢慢瓦解Able的自尊。  
他太喜欢这个计划了，他为制定并实施了这个计划的自己感到自豪。虽然比起Able这样的战斗派，他更像是Cain那样的头脑派，但他毕竟也是从战场上下来多次的常胜者。他享受敌人被折磨时心头的快意，他更享受高傲的敌人主动投降时充斥血液的巨大满足——这一点也和Able一模一样。  
起初他每天离开基地前去看望Able确实是为了享受敌人挫败的快意。但随着时间推移，他亲眼见证着Able被他制作出的药物折磨的愈发憔悴，Able那一贯威风凛凛的样子逐渐消失不见。在他心里，什么东西开始发生了变化，一种更为柔软——更像是人类的感情逐渐荡开来，撕咬着他自认为坚不可摧的心脏。  
这种感觉让他痛苦。  
而且是他从未品尝过的，罪孽深重的痛苦。

在那天晚上他发现Able被人施暴之后，这种痛苦几近将他吞噬殆尽。  
“看啊，”他脑海中一个声音嘲笑着他，让他不得安宁。  
“你先是得到了一整个世界，然后你亲手摧毁了这一整个世界。”  
在被这种痛苦折磨的连续几天不眠不休后，他恍然大悟这份感情名为愧疚。  
他才发现他错了。他怎么会恨他血脉相连的兄弟？  
早在几千年前，Cain就认为犯下杀死Able的罪不论做什么都不够赎清。即使Cain什么都不说，他也知道。终于，也轮到他品尝这种痛苦了。

只要犯下了罪，这罪恶就永远不会有赎清的一天。  
罪恶的痕迹和味道会永远缠绕着你，怎么洗也洗不掉。  
现在他终于能够如几千年前所想的一样，彻彻底底地理解Cain的感受了。

在他处决了侵犯Able的犯人们、释放了Able并使他在药效下昏睡过去之后，他用他的方式解决了这一切。他把Able放进了日后被称之为SCP-076-1的物体，而后，以一个想要赎罪的人的身份——以一个亲手加害自己哥哥的弟弟的身份——将这座他主管的基地付之一炬。在混沌分裂者不发达的纸质数据库里清除自己全部数据和研究成果之后，他把这块笨重的花斑大理石丢到了一个能引起Cain所在的SCP基金会的便衣特工注意的场所。他知道Cain被基金会收容着并且拥有一般SCP所不能享受的自由，他也知道数百年前与他调情的Lilith也被基金会收容着。  
从他计划Alex Loxian的退场开始，他就已经计算好了一切。

在Able从石棺中复生醒来，在某个小城镇大开杀戒时，Cain被编入的机动特遣队LAMBDA-1恰好被派来执行这次收容任务。  
KTE-0706从GOC逃走后，基金会的主要任务之一就增加了一项：收容KTE-0706。机动特遣队LAMBDA-1就是为了收容Able而建立的——以Cain作为特别队员的机动特遣队。Seth猜测Cain是想把Able确保在基金会的——这一点即使经历数千年也不会变——Cain总是要把对他而言重要而又容易失去的东西确保在他可控制的范围内。所以他要帮Cain一把，不论是出于他对Able的愧疚还是出于对Cain的感情。这也是他最初特意让这块花斑大理石引起基金会特工注意的原因。

在机动特遣队LAMBDA-1到来时他就在不远的高处静静看着这一切，他看到端着一架机关枪的Cain由队伍的最前退到队伍的最后，表情淡漠得就像只是在执行一个普通任务。  
在距离Able百米开外时，Cain开了枪。  
“事情有趣起来了呢……”高处的Seth笑了。  
枪声使得Able回过头来，视野里只能看到Cain端着枪定着，枪口冒着烟。  
“所以……你要怎么做呢，Cain。”他轻声说着，而后转身离开。

在无声无息中Alex Loxian死去了，永远地消失在过去、现在和未来，在任何记录上都不复存在。然而，Alex Loxian依然鲜活在效力于混沌分裂者的人们的口耳相传中。一些人认为Alex Loxian只不过是上世纪六十年代尚未发达起来的组织为了鼓舞士气编造出的虚拟角色，也有一些人则认为Alex Loxian是真实存在的，并葬身于1967年那场震惊整个组织的大火中。

一场记录上被涂黑的恶战后，Able被基金会收容，被编号为SCP-076。由这场收容战斗，基金会得出这样一个结论，SCP-076对冷兵器和热兵器的操作都十分熟练，然而更趋向于使用冷兵器。

罪恶，如同希望一样，只不过是利用心理和感情来玩弄人类的把戏罢了。  
1967年末，某条乡间小路上，右臂上有着深绿色刺青的年轻人抬起手整了整帽子，继续朝着太阳落山的方向走着。那坚定前行的样子，就像是许多许多年前那个在沙漠中面对风暴的年轻人。  
所以也就没有必要去弥补什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读结束本篇后请阅读   
[Side A第13章 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090569/chapters/50180261)

**Author's Note:**

> Side B End


End file.
